roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
GMod Memorable Moments
Garry's Mod (also known as GMod) has been played many times in Achievement Hunter. During the games, there have been multiple memorable moments. Trouble in Terrorist Town * Part 1, a random named 'Shadowlz' joined the Hunters. Because only the rando knew how to hang bodies from stuff, Ray remarking he was hanged after his death ousted 'Shadowlz' as the traitor. Ryan also once sniped the traitor through an incendiary grenade's fire. * Part 2, Geoff discovered that traitors can also kill other traitors, sniping at least one fellow traitor (it was either Jack or Kerry). * Part 3 had multiple moments. ** "Geoff's alive, isn't he? SOMEONE'S ALIVE!" Jeremy before Geoff shotguns him in the back ** Gavin immediately sniping Jeremy not knowing he was the traitor (Jeremy was running away while the others were having a scuffle) ** Jeremy shooting traitor Gavin in the head with a Desert Eagle to the temple ** The Battle Buddies forming * Part 4, Jeremy's C4 Conundrum * Part 5, Michael blasted Matt as he tried to play the long game, Gavin and Michael committed suicide, and Jeremy started hanging bodies randomly * Part 6, all three members of Team Gents are killed by single-shot weapons in the same general area (the round is won by Traitor Alfredo, who had been with Trevor pretty much all round) Murder * Part 1: ** Jeremy explains the rules over accompanying graphics ** "I TOLD YOU IT WAS JACK!!!!!!" ~ Over 9000 Michael *** "WHO SHOT ME IN THE FACE?!?!?!" ~ Over 9000 Gavin ** Jeremy being involved in three murderer kills in an alley (two by him, one of him) *** He and Michael traded the first two occurrences, Jeremy taking out someone just before he went down ** Jack changing colors right in front of Gavin not knowing he was behind him (Jack still won when Ryan missed his shot) ** Jeremy evades Michael by repeatedly crouch-jumping over the fruit stand to give Ryan time to get five clues * Part 2: ** Ghost Jeremy provides hints (no clues on map, remaining players not near each other) to Gavin's annoyance ** Jack gets killed in consecutive rounds attempting to place a bucket on someone's head (Gavin, then Michael) ** Michael stabbing so hard that Ryan's dead body flies and lands in front of a fleeing Gavin ** Michael gets creepy ** Michael dies with four clues not realizing he had a gun (Gavin points out the gun fell out when Michael died) * Part 3: ** No TreyCo webcam ** Jeremy admits he plays the long game (Trevor knows this due to playing Murder on one of Jeremy's Twitch streams) ** Michael getting lucky twice with the gun ** Gav kills Jack immediately into a round (the second occurrence of Michael getting lucky with the gun) ** Jack shoots Ryan (unaware he was the murderer) thinking he was Jeremy ** Jeremy getting five clues only to realize he had picked up the original gun from the dead guy at that moment * RouLetsPlay: ** "Golf, it's gonna be you" ~ Jeremy as he avoids a Jack stab after acquiring his fifth clue ** Geoff Paranoid and Buck Haywood (Geoff accused everything he saw while Ryan used 'Don't Fear the Ryan' as his name) ** Matt never correctly pronouncing 'Oscar' ** Jeremy knocking the gun out the window ** Michael almost admitting he could see footprints but still revealing too much info about it to Jeremy (who instantly knew where Michael was going when he stopped himself) * Part 4: ** Peace Bananas ** Ryan and Jeremy converging around the same corner twice, both times Ryan the murderer and Jeremy wielding the gun *** Both times Ryan had killed at least three others in one fell swoop. The second time everyone sans Ryan and Jeremy put their sprays on the same general section of wall, Gavin with his spray of Jack and Caiti followed by Michael's long-time Dr. Dolph Lundgren placed over Jack's head, then a Jack spray of Gavin with jello over Caiti before it got covered by Geoff's long-time spray of a mustachioed Andrew Panton. *** Jeremy won the first encounter and Ryan the second; both times the winner of the encounter rounded the corner from the fruit side. ** Jeremy discovering something that puts Gavin as the murderer five straight rounds, the fifth because he forgot to deactivate it after the fourth ** Ghost Jack telling Gavin "murderer can run, dumbass", with Gavin trying to catch Geoff but mistakenly taking Jeremy's color (extremely similar to Geoff's) ** Michael (who only got Gavin) and Jeremy (who was down to a reloading Geoff when it happened to him) both getting stuck the same way Greg Miller of Kinda Funny once did in 8-Man Murder. Hide and Seek * Part 1: ** No Shaun footage ** Shaun catching Geoff with 15 seconds to go in the tree house ** Sam taking Ryan's advice after Jeremy put him in a box (Jeremy still got him but in the house's shower) ** Jack being completely bypassed by a seeker who had been staring right at him and Jeremy escaping a potential pincer when one of the members ran who-knows-what-wrong-way. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Trivia